Emperor of Tamriel
by Mr.KDoom
Summary: It was thought that Harry Potter died at the age of 6, due to mysterious. But Harry was sent to another world, Tamriel. As King of the Dragon Empire of Tamriel, he is forced to attend Hogwarts and end his first war, while fighting another war over who will control Tamriel. An empire, or the people? And what will happen between his family and twin, the Boy Who Lived? Don't own HP!
1. Tamriel

**A/N Hi ya'll, this is my third story. My unofficial cross-over of Hp, and Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.  
Enjoy!**

**Daggerfall, High Rock, Tamriel.**

The City of Daggerfall has become a wonder of the continent of Tamriel. Once the great city was a backward little town. Ever since the rule of the mysterious High King Hadrian of , Daggerfall became a metropolis, the seat and capital of an empire. But that came at a price. The continent was divided. Tamriel used to be divided in 9 seperate kingdoms. There where also 10 races. The races of men where the Bretons, Imperials, Redguards, and the Nords. The Elves included the Althmer or High Elves, The Bosmer, or Wood Elves, the Dark Elves, and the Orcs, or Orsimer. Then there where 2 beast races. The feline Khajiit, and the Reptilian Argonians.

Each kingdom had their native kingdom. The Bretons and Orcs had High Rock. The Nords Skyrim. The Dark Elves choose the desolate Morrowind. The Argonians live in Black Marsh, and environment almost perfect for their race. The Redguards, the former inhabitants of the continent Yakuza choose Hammerfell with its great deserts. The Imperials settled in the heart of Tamriel, Cyrodiil. The feline Khajiit settled in Elsweyr. The Bosmer settled in the Valenwood, and its vast forests. Last the Althmer decided to settle the Summerset Isles, a land of magic and mystery.

But after the fall of the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, a time of peace and plenty had come for Tamriel, and its 9 Kingdoms. Until one day, 7 years ago Cyrodill declared war against Black Marsh. Black Marsh fell immediately. The Legions of the Empire alarmed the Kingdoms, as they moved north to Morrowind and conquering it rapidly.

The Kingdoms tried to help but their attacks where easily repulsed, due to the lack of coordination. Refugees from Morrowind fled in the thousands. Things became worse when the new Empire conquered Elsweyr. Valenwood and SKyrim would have been next if it wasn't for the mysterious Hadrian. A mere child of the age of 6, he managed to Unite the remaining kingdoms, granting the orcs their own kingdom in Solstheim, an island to the north of Morrowind. He also divided half of High Rock and the Eastern Reach for the refugees coming from Morrowind. It was soon discovered that Hadrian was a military genius, in tactics and strategies. He was also a powerful and talented mage, but overall a genius with the mind of an elf that lived for centuries and the knowledge to back it up.

With the kingdoms united, Hadrian led the charge to victory, halting the advance of the Empire. After a year, the Treaty of an Empire was signed, stopping the fighting. The Treaty allowed the new Empire to keep their conquered land, in exchange of letting all of the Refugees leave if they want to.

Hadrian was crowned King, even though he was just a child to the eyes of Cyrodiil. But to everyone else he had shown cunning, nobility, wisdom, and courage, and thus became King of the United Kingdom of Tamriel, which was compromised with High Rock, Skyrim, Hammerfell, Valenwood, the new Kingdom of Solstheim,  
the new Kingdom of Weyrest, and the Summerset Isles, with Daggerfall as Capital.

After 5 uneasy years of peace, the Holy Kingdom of Tamriel prospered but so did the Empire. In order to protect the United Kingdom against the Empire,  
High King Hadrian build the Hadrian Wall, a barrier meant to protect and display boundary between the Empire and the Kingdom of Tamriel. The Wall was built on the border of Hammerfell, and ended in the sea of ghosts, the sea north of skyrim. In Valenwood, the Green Wall was built to protect that province from possible future attacks.

After 5 years of ruling the United Kingdom of Tamriel, the High King Hadrian was sitting on his Stone Throne deep in thought. He just turned 11 years old, making him a young king indeed as he thought to himself. One of the funnest thing that Hadrian had to endure was the attitude of the elves who often couldn't believe that a mere child could be king, when they themselves where almost centuries old. But they acknowledged that he ruled fairly and efficiently. Poverty began to fall, and so did the taxes. There was plenty off food, but the Kingdom remained ever Vigilant. But the Empire was giving off a stench that smelled of war. The Empire allowed the other races that remained to become soldiers in their Legions, in the return for better treatment for their people. However some resisted and they began to call themselves  
the Tamrieli Liberation Front, and they where secretly supplied by the Kingdom of Tamriel.

He was practicing his magic. Throwing fireballs at certain targets. While fighting with a sword at the same time.

But time was running out for Hadrian. For almost 6 years he has kept his identity a secret. But an Owl found him with a letter from Hogwarts. He didn't know how the Owl found him. But it did. And now in almost a week he had to leave, return to his home world and with it his true identity. He already had everything he needed. But soon he would have to leave, leave his realm exposed for 7 long years. He thought to himself how he would pull it off. He ruled a kingdom for 5 years. How hard would a school be? All he had to do was ensure the empire did not know of his disappearance. No he would let the empire know. But also let them know that the Kingdom, even without him was strong indeed. But there would be consequences. Possibly a war. But, Hadrian silently thought to himself, I was part in 2 wars. Let's end one before ending the other. He knew the power of his name. His true name would bring his world, the wizarding world into an uproar, for it was thought that for almost 5 years that he was dead.

But Harry Potter did not die 5 years ago as the world thought.

**Liked it?**

**I know I should have done a classic cross-over but no one ever reads those.**

**Tell me what ya'll think. If I get 1 review I will certainly post one more chapter.**

**Review and favorite. If you dare!**

**Hehe I am Evil!**


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N I kinda made a mistake last chapter. Please don't flame. New chapter, hope ya'll like it.  
And here are a couple of questions answered, Harry can use ALL spells from Skyrim, and Shouts.  
**

**Daggerfall, Heart of the United Kingdom of Tamriel**

Harry wandered his palace alone in thought. He didn't need guards, he was very capable of handling himself. Whenever people saw him, they bowed him, not due to the fact that he is royalty but what he has done to the people. He nods in respect, and treats even servants as equals.

Harry's time was running down. In 5 days he will have to attend Hogwarts. He already brought himself everything he needed, a wand, cloaks, his books, and potion supplies and ingredients.

Almost everything was done. He still had to deal with some loose ends. 7 years of leaving his country open to attack. In 7 years the entire continent could be divided still, or be united to one force or another. The Empire has been renamed into the Cyrodiilic Empire. Right now, the rival empire has almost 100,000 troops in its active legions. The United Kingdom of Tamriel, is outnumbered. With only a standing army of 50,000 troops, with one fifth of which are deployed in Valenwood, an attack right now could potentially destroy the Union. The only factor preventing that was Harry, and that too would be gone in 5 days.

Harry has made a deal with the dragons. As an unofficial Dovakiin, or Dragonborn, he has made a deal with the dragons, and ended up as Dragon Emperor. The deal was simple. As long as the dragons stayed in their nests, and not pillaging against the kingdom, they where free to pillage against the Cyrodiilic Empire, and to protect the Mountain passes in Skyrim from enemy attacks.

As Harry walked back to his Throne Room, he knew what he had to do. He would tell them the truth.

**1 Day Later...**

"Will the council please rise." That was how a meeting at the council started, every member rises to address not only the King, but each other. The members from the Council where elected from each Province. Each Province gets 3 Council Members. The Council was responsible to handle anything with defense, and war. With the addition of the Senate which handles justice, and interpretation of law, and the Parliament which makes law, all 3 make the government, all elected by the people. Harry gives each one look before giving them the 'sit down' hand gesture. He took a deep breath and started with his usual question. "Any reports from the border?," Harry asks, looking at the members from his throne, with each member sitting at the U-shaped table.

Rolaf, a Council member from Skyrim immediately stood up. "None so far your highness. The new empire is quit. Too quit in my opinion my lord." Rolaf immediately sat down.

'Suspicious,_ but nothing I can do about it' _thought Harry to himself. Harry knew he had to say this. He just hoped he didn't disappoint his citizens.

"I have important news to tell you all." At that all eyes where on Harry. "It is obvious that everybody wants to know who or what I am. No I am not a Daedric Prince in human form. I am human. But I am not from Tamriel". At that everybody's eyes where filled in confusion. He explained further. "I have been trying to figure out how I first came here. How I was so damn smart, or good in magic. I don't yet have an answer, but my past has come up. My true name is not Hadrian.  
My name is Harry, member of the most ancient and noble house of Potter". At that the council hoped he was joking, but they saw no smirk only the cold truth in his eyes.

"I died when I was six, and came here. I hoped never to return but it seems my old world found me. I have an invitation to my world's school to learn magic". At that a High Elf stood up. He was 6 feet tall, and dressed in mages clothes. "Excuse me your Highness. You mention a _**school**_ where magic is taught?" A dark elf who was a member from Winterhold took offense. "We have that too. It's also a school, and yes magic is taught too. Another school shouldn't be so special!" Both looked like they were about to brawl so Harry broke it off before it became too violent.

"But with this school, their entire world is magical. And even the magic is different." At that both elves just looked at him. Finally the High Elf spoke. "An entire world that is magical? And how much is the magic different?" Harry thought about the magic from Tamriel, and the magic from where he was born. "Magic here is casted without words. It can't be explained. You both should know that. But the magic in the other world is different, the magicals, or witches and wizards use wands to amplify their powers. And the spells are casted with words, using an ancient language. But I see this as an opportunity."

"How can, not trying to be rude your highness, be leaving the kingdom be a good thing?", asks a Redguard Council Members.

"It can help me combine both magics. It will take me 7 years to return home if I go to Hogwarts. If the Kingdom survives, I will know enough to pass it on."

The Council just looked at each other in thought. All of a sudden an Orc stood up. "Your Highness, but what about the empire, wouldn't they attack if they know you aren't hear?" Most of the council seemed to agree, to that. "Good Point. I already thought of it. I made a deal with the dragons," at the mention of that eyebrows rose,  
"and they swore to protect the kingdom. The borders are secured. All you have to do is hold out for 7 years. Perhaps 4. I need to know that magic. Or else the two magics will tear me apart. I feel it. If I don't master the other I am dead". At the mention of that each and everyone of them glanced at each other.

"And since the rival empire changed its name, I think we should also change ours". The council waited in silence, not letting their own opinions interfere.

"I have decided the rename the the United Kingdom of Tamriel, into the Dragon Empire of Tamriel. I will make it my last wish before being separated from my true home for so many years". The council said nothing, not in the mood for spoiling the moment for the King.

**Potter Mansion**

As Lily Potter looked through her old pictures from when Jonathan was little. Her son was going to Hogwarts, but one wasn't. Her heart broke at the thought of her little Harry never going to Hogwarts, no sorting. Everything was fine, before they where 1. Then Voldemort tried to have them both killed but for some reason died. Jonathan was declared Boy who Lived. Then everything changed. Jonathan received all the attention, while Harry received nothing. Her sweet innocent Harry. 'How did I allow it to happen' thought Lily to herself. Harry and Jonathan looked almost like their father, except Harry who had Lily's Eyes. Then he died. The only sun in Lily's life now was her son and her 10 year old daughter Angela, who looked almost like Lily, except for the hair. Jonathan has long since left. She remembered his trip to Ollivanders, a 9 inch oak wand, with a dragon string for a core. Lily just sat alone, weeping over what could have been, and how she allowed her Harry to be forgotten.

**Imperial Palace of Daggerfall, High Rock**

"People of Tamriel," at that the people gathered at the plaza to listen to his speech. "It has been 5 years since the war ended. 5 years of peace, and plenty. 7 years ago the Cyrodiilic Empire declared war against Tamriel, and annexed Black Marsh, Morrowind and Elsweyr. 5 years ago we sent them a message. That we are strongest united, and when united we, are unstoppable. And I wish to show them a new message. That the Kingdom has united even more. I, declare, with the full support of the council, senate, parliament, the United Dragon **Empire** of Tamriel!" At that the people were cheering and clapping in full support. But Harry was not done.

"But I am sad to inform the people that I will have to go to a pilgrimage." At that the people where confused. Thoughts like '_what pilgrimage?'_ "I might be gone for 7 years. I will be on the quest do discover ancient secrets of magic. I hope that what I will find will help us protect our country." At that the eyes of the people where filled with suspicion. "I wish, I didn't need to go but a chance to potentially save the people that trust me and my palace, I'll choose to protect my people. And if I do not find master my magic I may die." At that the people understood. Magic was dangerous, but never that dangerous. "I will be saying goodbye to you, the people. But always remember. Our Empire is strongest united. As a wise man once said 'a house divided cannot stand'. Take this into your heart and remember it. It may save us all.  
This will be my last day among you. I may not see you all for 7 years. It pains me, but as Emperor, my duty is first to the people and so mote it be."

At that Hary jumped off the Balcony. The spectators thought he was mad, that he was going to die, but he landed with a soft '_thud_' on the ground. He started shaking hands, and hugging his citizens, in amazement to everyone there. But the peace was shattered when a robbed man approached him.

Jakiil, the assassin didn't know what to think of the king. Naive, or foolish? Possibly both. His dagger almost approached his heart, but to his shock, and terror the dagger passed right through him. Then he knew no more.

"Guards take this assassin away", screams Harry, "and discover his plans. Take the people away there might be others". The people were led away to safety while Harry went to his throne room and looked over what he is going to bring with him. His robes, his mage robes, his Daedric Gold White, and Black Red Armor, his sword,  
Noonstrike, a sword that is enchanted to freeze, electrocute, burn, paralyze, poisen, and kill all undead in a 25 meter radius. He packed the Staff of Aumora, which can shoot fire, ice and lighting in almost every form. He packed most of his potions, and potion ingredients from Tamriel. All of that was put in a backpack that was magically expanded. He put his wand in his pocket. It was a 12 inch holly wand with a phoenix feather as a core. Apparently the wand was important, because it was the brother wand to Lord Voldemort. Apparently his twin never received it, which confused Ollivander. He gathered his stuff, and said his last goodbye, before apparating away, to the Throat of the World.

**Throat of the World**

Harry looks across the Valley in Skyrim, atop the peak of the Throat of the World. He is looking all across the mountain, the place where he first appeared in Tamriel.  
He had a Hypothesis that this is the only way back home. According to Parthuunax, this may be the way home. All he had to do was wait.

"So you are going back," asks an old man, in Greybeard robes. His name was Merlin, and he was the first person Harry met when he first arrived. From the first day, Merlin taught him everything, math, science, and under Merlin, Harry was trained in Magic, and in the art of War. Harry saw Merlin as a father figure. Merlin was the one who discovered that he was Dovakiin, and he, with the help of the other Greybeards taught him how to use the Dragon Shouts.

Thanks to Merlin he became a master of the Way of the Voice. Harry has been wondering if the Merlin of this world was the same from his world. According to Paartunax, Merlin was old, very old, even compared to a dragon.

"Yes I am back, responds Harry, with a pained look on his face, "and I will have to temporarily say goodbye to the world I call home. Will you, Merlin, watch over this world until I return? I am not asking you as a King, or Emperor. I am asking you as your friend. Will you protect those I swore to protect?"

Merlin just gave him a look that gave the answer away. "Thank you old friend. I knew you would say yes", Harry says with a smile as hope gathers in his heart.

"When will you arrive back in your world?", Merlin asks. "Soon, they just have to say my name."

**Hogwarts**

"Potter Jonathan". At what Professor McDounegal said the Great Hall erupted in whispering. _The Jonathan Potter, _or _the boy who lived?_ Jonathan sat on the chair and the hat immediately proclaimed him Gryffindor. Jonathan sat down at the Grffyndor table, giving of an aura of arrogance, as though **he** was the next merlin himself.

Soon one by one the last people got sorted. Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Terry Boot, Mandy Brucklehurst, and Lisa Turpin were sorted into Ravenclaw.

Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, MacDougal Morag, Parvati and Padma Patil were sorted into Hufflepuff.

Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas were sorted into Gryffindor.

Millicent, Bulstrode, Tracy Davidson, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Vincent Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson joined Slytherin.

When the last person was seated Professor McGonagal was ready to go back to the Headmaster's Table for some dinner when curiously letters appeared on the bottom.  
Without knowing it she said it out loud.

"Potter, Harry."

At that the Great Hall was in whispers. Hushed voices of '_isn't he dead'_. McGonagal came back to her senses and tried to suppress the gossip and sat down.  
But nobody suspected what came next.

**Throat of the World, Skyrim, Imperial Province of the Dragon Empire of Tamriel**

Harry immediately opened his eyes. Having changed and now dressed in black Hogwarts robes, he gave one last look at his mentors before jumping down the mountain.

As Harry was falling down head first, he saw a tear, and with all his might screamed: "Fus Do Rah" Immediately he felt the same thing as he did 5 years ago.  
He returned to the world he loathed most.

**Hogwarts**

A flashing bright light blinded everyone for a couple of seconds. When they recovered they're sight they saw a golden pillar of light in front of the house tables, and the door leading in and out of the Great Wall, straight ahead. On the floor strange runes appeared. But what was most curious was that someone was inside the pillar. As the Pillar faded, the person turned around, and what they saw drew gasps. He looked almost like Jonathan, except that his eyes were green.

Harry turned around and asked:"So, who of you said my name?"

**Liked it?  
****Review and favorite if you like.  
Every comment gives me strength to continue.  
Every person who reads it gives me a smile.  
And every reasonable point pointing out my mistake, makes my story better.  
Give me your opinion.**

**Doctor K Out.  
**


End file.
